Zack (Official)
'''Zack '''is the main protagonist of the official Zack series who was created by YouTube user Kryalis (originally Bradleywestgarth1999), Zack made his first appearence in the first zack episode "Zack gets in trouble at school" a series made on goanimate, he is the brother of Zara, he has a girlfriend named Kelly and has a few friends at school, not a respected student by teachers, has abusive parents, his arch-enemy is Derek who is the official school bully. Information '''Gender: '''Male '''Hair: '''Blonde '''Age: '''17 '''Occupation: '''Comp School Student '''Family: '''Diesel (Father) Kimberly (Mother) Zara (Sister) '''First Appearence: '''Zack gets in trouble at school '''Latest Appearence: '''Zack Becomes Hardcore '''Ethnicity: '''Caucasian-American Origin Zack was born in 1996, his mother was a starbucks coffee maker and his dad was a basketball player, when Zack was born he enjoyed his life with his family and loved them so much, but it was until Zack a few months after Zack's 3rd birthday, Zack's mother found out his dad was responsible for the recent murders that happened in town for the past years before Zack was even born, Zack's mother kicked Zack's dad out of the house instead of reporting him to the police. Zack started school and found it easy, he mets some new friends and a few neighbours in his street, for 3 years Zack was getting used to school and knowing that his dad was a psycopathic murderer left to wander the streets of the town... or so he and his mother thought! One day when Zack was 6 Zack's dad made an unexpected visit to his house, foolish of his mother not to have reported him to police due to it resulting in her death! Zack's dad came walking in with a combat knife saying to Zack's mother "come here!" Zack's mother's last words were "OH MY GOD!!!" Zack's dad stabbed her in the abdoben, then up to the right arm, and finally up the jaw right in front of Zack, at that moment due to the window being open neighbours heard Zack's mother's screams and Zack's crying, they came running out and to the house, Zack's dad knew he was gonna be found out and be put in jail for longer then 30 years or even sentenced to death, he quickly stabbed himself in the leg and screamed in pain as he did it in front of his soon, he said "I'm sorry Zack, please, look for Diesel!" then to put himself out of his misery, he stabs himself in the stomach, then slowly bleeds to death... and dies. After Zack's mothers recent death by his psycopathic dad who committed suicide so he couldn't serve his time in jail, Zack was set up for adoption, living within the oprhanage for the rest of his life, until he was 9, Zack's throughout the years living in the orphanage remembered those words his dad said to him "look for Diesel", Zack snuck out of the orphanage at night and went to his abandoned and unsaled home, Zack was sure to find some clues of who this Diesel person is and sure enough Zack's dad must have left something around really hidden so the police or house company could find it, after hours of searching Zack discovered a piece of hanging out wallpaper in his parents room, after he managed to pull the wallpaper, he found a letter, inside the letter it had 8 small notes badly drawen and written, it involved a dead body and 11 candels, Zack thought to himself "This has to do something with what my father was part of" Zack was in luck because there was some candles and a lighter behind the wallpaper along with the letter and there seemed to be a cleer skull with ribs. Zack performed what was on the sheets and waited for a few days until a guy in black robes came in the house. The man explained himself as Diesel, he worked with Zack's dad who was working for a murdering ritual who Diesel and his wife (Kimberly) are about to leave to lead a normal life, they adopted Zack and took him with them to his new home. Zack enjoyed the new life for several years, until one day a kid named Derek moved in from a another country, Derek was a nemsis to everyone as his became the school bully and became friends with Hassan, Zack was his number one target seeing as Zack always thought back at Derek the most out of everyone, due to this Zack got alot of naughty reports from the school and was grounded alot by his parents, his relationship with his parents and the school was running down, this is until then the grounded series starts with it beginning the episode "Zack gets in trouble at school". Category:Characters Category:Males Category:Voices Category:1999 Births Category:Dudes Category:Comedy World Category:Comedy World (characters) Category:Baby Show Haters